I Work Alone
by GeneviveEliseAnoa'i
Summary: Danika is a former UFC champion and a more than recognized gymnast. She gets her start as a diva in the WWE through her retired legend boyfriend Edge (Adam). The split makes everyone weary about Dani's future in the WWE, it's questioned until an unexpected character sticks up for her.


div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Former UFC fighter, and Olympic gymnast, Danika!" Michael Cole announced the newest diva's arrival as the lights hit her eyes. This was only Dani's second week as a diva, and she was still a bit nervous. She stood tall at 6'1" with a slim, fit girlish frame. Danika had short bob-cut blonde hair with a bit of fringe in the front, she had beautifully done tattoos scattered all over her body and her septum peirced. She was known as someone not to mess with, especially with her fighting background. Her newly ex-boyfriend Adam got her into WWE training after she tore her ACL in a UFC championship fight. Adam had almost 20 years on Dani, and it never caused problems in their relationship until the end. He wanted a family and a wife, but Danika didn't want to be the one to give him those things, mostly because she didn't want them herself. She was a little disappointed to find that she was fighting her bestfriend, Paige. They were both considered the "anti-divas" because of their attitudes and lack of trying to be appealing to the superstars. As planned, Dani pinned Paige in the first few minutes, she started to celebrate when she heard Chris Jerico's music. This wasn't planned. She started to worry. "Danika. Oh, Danika" Jerico laughed "how cute, you really think you're going to make it in this business without your NOW ex-boy toy, Edge." He climbed into the ring with her. She couldn't believe he was broadcasting her breakup, Adam and her spit quietly because to the fans, they were the "it" couple. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Or your big brother-" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Chris!" Dani screamed. Only Adam and Chris knew who her brother was, and she'd be damned if anyone else found out. She tried hard to keep it quiet. Danika started to step back in response to Jerico's forward steps./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Be careful Dan, you might just get hurt" he pushed her shoulders, making her fall. Dani panicked when she heard Randy Orton's entrance music. How many people were going to gang up on her tonight? Chris turned around right as Randy was spearing him into the ropes, he pinned Chris to the ground and started to punch him furiously. Randy stood over Danika protectively before helping her up and walking out. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Later that night Randy won his match against Chris. He started to speak after his win. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm sure alot of you are wondering why I would ruin a friendship for the 'anti-diva' well-" Randy was interrupted by Danika's music. She seductively walked down the ramp as the crowd cheered and whistled, a ref handed her a mic. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Randal..." She got dangerously close to the viper. "Thank you for what you did, really. But-" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He grabbed her by her hair and bent her over his knee. Dani was in almost a backbend as Randy kissed her lips aggressively, she kissed back. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"When he lifted her she brought the microphone back to her pink lips. "I work alone." She sassily dropped the mic and pranced up the ramp to her music. Randy ran after angrily, finally catching up to her in the barren locker room. "Randy! This is the girls locker room you ass!-" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He pinned her to the wall. "I know you want me Danika" he pressed himself against her, and it exited her but she wouldn't dare tell him that. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Get the fuck off-" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Randy kissed her lips, shutting her up. Dani could feel his dick against her leg and she froze. He slid his hand down the front of her leather shorts, he felt her wetness and smirked. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You a little turned on?" He toyed her. Dani put her hands on his shoulders to push him away, but he grabbed her hand and placed it on his half hard dick through his wrestling attire. She moaned in suprise and it made Randy jump. "You really should wear panties under these" he pulled down her shorts and she stepped out of them. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Fuck you Randal." Danika bit his bottom lip. "Don't worry, that comes soon" he looked up from her waist as he tounged her pussy. He sucked all around hungrily eating her out as she moaned. Dani pulled him up by his chin. She rubbed his bulge "I want you in me now." She licked his ear. Randy ripped off her skimpy top to suck her breasts, ignoring Danika's need for him. "No bra either" he gasped in awe. She couldn't wait any longer, she pulled at his shorts, wanting to feel his fullness. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You're impatient." Randy chuckled. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You're an ass." Dani snapped back coldly and push him hard. He slammed up against the lockers and gave her an evil smile, he suctioned back to her and pulled her hair, making her neck snap back. He licked up her neck and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you better than Edge ever did." /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I don't know about that...he was pretty damn good" she laughed. Randy kissed her lips softly "you won't even remember his name when I'm done with you." He kicked her ankles so her legs would spread. He knew that the locker room wouldn't be empty for long so he had to make this quick. Without warning her picked up one of her legs and put it on her shoulder. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Flexible" he nodded and smirked./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""...Randy, I'm a gymnast." She laughed at his "discovery"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He drilled into her as she bit down on his neck hard, almost drawing blood. He hissed and took his time pulling out of her and entering again to get her used to him. Dani put both of her hands on his hips, encouraging him to move faster. Randy started to pump harder and faster and he put his hand over her mouth as she started to scream. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Fuck...Randy." She clawed the back of his neck before pushing him away from her. He was confused until she hungrily pushed him down onto the bench and crawled over his body./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""My turn" she made him lay down and she licked up his chest. Danika lowered her hips on Randy's cock and he winced in pleasure. He sat up to palm her beasts as she bounced on his dick. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"She moaned his name loudly./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh Ran-"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The locker room door opened "Danika?" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"She froze in embarrassment and grabbed her shirt from her bag. She knew that voice. "Adam?" She threw the long shirt over her head and walked out from behind the back row of lockers. Adam stood there with his bestfriend Christian and a more than shocked Chris Jerico. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Fuck." She whispered under her breath when she seen them. "Dani, we could hear you scream from the guys locker room!" Adam started to shout. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Edge?" Randy stepped out from behind Dani with his shorts on. "Hey man-" he tried to reason with him. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""And with Randy..? Really Dani?" Adam was livid. "You won't marry me, but you'll fuck RANDY ORTON?" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Fuck you Adam." She spat. Christian broke his silence "Danika Scarlet!-" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Danika was quick to cut him off, pointing her finger at him angrily. "Christian. I am a GROWN woman. You will not yell at me like you used to! I'm not a child anymore!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Randy put an arm around her to keep her from attacking Christian. "Wait. You know him? Like personally?" Randy just assumed she knew Christian through her relationship with Edge. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Yes I fucking know him." She stared at Christian evilly./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm her brother" he finished./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Woooaaah. I fucked Christian's baby sister" Randy laughed and it was silent for a moment before Adam and Christian exchanged a look and tackled Randy. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Dan-" he gasped. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Sorry Randal" she slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the locker room door "I work alone" she winked as she spun on her heels and continued down the hall. /div 


End file.
